joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Breinhard Bheydrich
Summary Brienhard Bheydrich is the love-child of BB and Reinhard Heydrich, who was born after they had a cataclysmic battle which brought ruin to the world (but mostly Monarch Laciel's patience) and fell in love (thus restoring Monarch Laciel's good humour). Due to being the child of the two most overpowered planet levels in existence, Brienhard is broken af. She also ended up absorbing the entire LDO, though this was in Gladshiemr so they all came back. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-B, possibly 5-A Name: Breinhard Bheydrich Origin: VS Battle Wiki Gender: Female Age: Only a few hours... aww, they grow up so fast.. Classification: Advanced Level AI, Moon Cancer-class Servant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 4), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (Able to sense souls and their specific characteristics, even at large distances), Information Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation (Can freely distort the axis of time and can freeze time and space at will with her mother's loaned Domina Cornam, like her mother she can shifted event in the timeline and reconstruct past, present, and future), Causality Manipulation (Can rewrite the laws of cause and effect at will and eliminate the effect of her opponent's attacks and abilities with Potnia Therion), Life and Death Manipulation (Has a portion of the Earth Mother Goddess's authority over bringing life and giving death), Curse Manipulation and Age Manipulation (Can de-age her foes with the Babyfication curse), Fate Manipulation (Can decide and select the future as she desires from an infinite number of futures and impose it on the world), Time Travel (Can send others backward through time as she desires and relay information the past or future), Matter Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Illusion Creation (Can make her targets see whatever she wants them to see, bypassing Gilgamesh's powerful Magic Resistance and destroy their sense of self by trapping them in a "Bug Space"), Gravity Manipulation, Breaking the Fourth Wall (Like her mother she is at least partially aware of being inside a game/VN), Reality Warping (both naturally and with her Briah), Time Paradox Immunity (Like her mother, her future is preset so that no matter what would happen in the past or present she would still exist), Nigh-Omnipresence (Not to the same extent as her mother, but still exists in the past, present, and future of human history simultaneously and can freely jump between them with a "higher-dimensional perspective" of space-time), Statistics Amplification, Sealing (Can seal foes into the ends of imaginary number space), Existence Erasure (via C.C.C and Machina's Briah), BFR (via Moon Cell exile or Eleonore's Briah), Can resurrect Servants, Creation (Can create "High Legionnaires" using parts of herself via viruses), Hacking (Can hack virtually any device), Power Nullification (Via the Golden Grail and imaginary number space), Absorption and Power Mimicry (Via breaking down and absorbing the data of others and Wilhelm's Briah), Conceptual Manipulation (Can deal conceptual damage, can expunge the concept of the world and its auxiliary concepts and replace them with one of her own choosing with C.C.C.), Law Manipulation (Can swap out physical and magical laws as she desires and create "rules" for her games such as "no private conversations", making any and all forms of conversation other than eye contact useless and "no return crystals", deactivating that particular item's functions for as long as she wills it), , Soul Manipulation (Can damage the soul with her regular attacks, can absorb the souls of the dead), Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Intangibility, Teleportation, Invisibility, Mind Manipulation, Magic, Barrier Creation, Necromancy, Matter Manipulation, Can negate magic attacks, Durability Negation, Can always become faster than her target), Immunity to natural poisons and diseases, Aura (Charisma and Fear type. to even a greater extent than her father), Can boost the power of any of her High Legionnaires, Resistance to Magical, Spiritual, Temporal, Spatial, Conceptual, and Mental attacks Attack Potency: At least Planet level, possibly Large Planet level (Comparable, if not stronger than her mother and father), can ignore conventional durability with all her powers (even just hitting you with the riding crop) Speed: Nigh-Omnipresent throughout the space-time of human history, and is slowly expanding to encompass the rest, Massively FTL+ otherwise (Comparable to her mother), can always become faster than her target through Wolfgang's Briah Lifting Strength: At least Class 25 (Her Strength parameter is at *, making it unreadable, but she can still clash with most Servants in close combat) Striking Strength: At least Planet Class, possibly Large Planet Class (Comparable, if not stronger than her parents) Durability: At least Planet level, possibly Large Planet level via power-scaling (Occasionally spars with her father and mother in Gladshiemr where they can go all out) Stamina: Limitless Range: Planetary Standard Equipment: THE DOMINATOR, The Gilded Grail, The Lesser Staff of Rulership Intelligence: Exceptionally intelligent. Nigh-omnipresent, and can observe an infinite amount of possible futures. Has the combined knowledge of all of her father's Legion, which she obtained from when she absorbed them all, which is equivalent to over 6 billion years of combat experience. Weaknesses: Her lesser copy of Potnia Theron will fail against those not born on Earth, she can be crippled or severely weakened by particularly complex and powerful computer viruses. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Holy Relic Breinhard's Holy Relic is her riding crop, THE DOMINATOR. It can extend infinitely, wrapping around its target and constricting them, just like the almighty Spinne's wires. Briah "I want to dominate others" is her Hadou-type Briah. What this actually does, no one knows (but you can decide in the page's comments) Noble Phantasm *'C.C.C.: Cursed Cutting Crater:' Taking advantage of her authority as the daughter of the Earth Mother Goddess that is the root of all creation, Breinhard Bheydrich purges the world by rewriting its events and making maximum use of the EX skill “Potnia Theron”. It is an Anti-World Noble Phantasm that outputs information like an ultra-precise 3-D Printer, overriding the previous world with the world that Breinhard desires. The space eroded by this attack becomes imaginary space and a curse that consumes and bores a hole in reality to achieve her ends. In addition to scattering all objects inside on an atomic level and reconstructing them, it is capable of writing over and rewriting information of fields such as luck and coincidence. She can also distort the time axis by interfering with gravity fields and rewriting the law of cause and effect. When used in combat, Breinhard’s has her familiars, the shapeshifters, engulf the target, allowing Breinhard to wipe them out of existence unopposed. * Gilded Grail: A lesser copy of the The Golden Grail that her mother possesses. Although it is a counterfeit of a counterfeit Holy Grail, it is because that it is a counterfeit Holy Grail that it is become a "genuine" Holy Grail that grants the desires of humans without paying heed to right or wrong. To the Christians of those days, who considered honorable poverty a virtue, this grail, which was formed as a symbol of treasures such as gold, is no doubt the meaning of corrupt wealth, greed, and the vanity that leads one to adorn oneself. Though it is clear on the occasion that this grail is held by the great enchantress of Babylon which is the personification of the Roman Empire, this grail symbolizes the wealth of the earth, which is the inversion of Christ's words, "Do not pile up the wealth of the earth." When used in combat, Breinhard draws out the Gilded Grail from within her and pours the poison contents on the enemy, it nullifies the enemy's special stats and abilities and causes magic damage. This attack was powerful enough to instantly defeat Gawain, dealing "99999" damage. * Lesser Staff of Rulership: The device that allows Breinhard to use her authority as child of one destined to become a Hadou God and an Advanced-Level AI to the fullest. It allows her to revise the "game rules" within reality and thus physical and magical laws. It is also known as Domina Cornam: Crowns of Ten Rulerships (十の支配の冠ドミナ・コロナム, Domina Koronamu: Jū no Shihai no Kanmuri). Even if her authority over her foes is nullified, she is still able to utilize a variety of abilities with this device in hand. ** Domina Cronam Capitoline: Crowns of Ten Rulerships/Hill of One: (十の支配の冠／一の丘ドミナ・コロナム・カピトリウム, Domina Koronamu Kapitoriumu: Jū no Shihai no Kanmuri/Ichi no Oka) Breinhard renders herself temporarily "invulnerable" to damage or negative effects. ** Domina Cronam Caelius: Crowns of Ten Rulerships/Hill of Five: (十の支配の冠／五の丘ドミナ・コロナム・カエリウス, Domina Koronamu Kaeriusu: Jū no Shihai no Kanmuri/Go no Oka) Breinhard temporarily raises the potency of her magic. ** Domina Cronam Viminalis: Crowns of Ten Rulerships/Hill of Seven: (十の支配の冠／七の丘ドミナ・コロナム・ウィミナリス, Domina Koronamu Wiminarisu: Jū no Shihai no Kanmuri/Shichi no Oka) Breinhard fires a powerful heart-shaped beam at her foe, which she playfully calls Marie Beam. * Cursed Cupid Cleanser: C.C.C.: A Noble Phantasm she devised after becoming bored with her usage of Cursed Cutting Crater, Breinhard enters imaginary space before rewriting reality with a special version of her Breinhard Channel Reality Marble, where she is the producer, host, and game master. She then plunges her opponent into complete chaos as she herself transforms into an "invincible nurse" that injects all the curses of Cursed Cutting Crater into her target. * Imaginary Spiritron Trap: A Noble Phantasm representing Breinhard's mastery of Imaginary Number Space, which Breinhard can manipulate at will and weaponize against her foes. She can seal away her foes in a pocket of Imaginary Number Space to remove them from the battle. She can shape it into tendrils and "black noise" that will strip away the powers and abilities of those that come in contact with them and allow Breinhard to alter their data to her liking, changing the nature of their existence and adding their abilities to her own with her Self-Modification skill if she so desires. She used this to absorb her father's Legion, gaining abilities of ** Tubal Cain: An immortal monster who has the ability to decompose anything, whether they be physical or intangible, as well as decomposing the soul itself. Has an inferior replica of Reinhard's lance, which allows it to use the abilities of those it has slain. ** Kaziklu Bey: A vampire who can drain the energy out of everything in his surroundings, regardless of whether or not they are organic, inorganic, tangible, or intangible. ** Valkyrie: Her Briah allows herself to become pure lightning, thus overwhelming her opponents with sheer speed and immunity to physical strikes. ** Leonhard August: Has a Briah that allows her to become a being of pure flame, emitting enough to instantly vaporize metal while also becoming virtually impossible strike with physical attacks. ** Machina: Einherjar Nigredo. A powerful being that can erase the existence of whatever he hits with his fists, be it things such as living beings, objects, or even concepts (ex. Methuselah), as long as it has a history. ** Malleus: Has the ability to manipulate shadows and can summon torture tools out from her own shadow. Anyone that steps on it will be paralyzed, even unable to breathe if she so desires. ** Samiel: Einherjar Rubedo. Her ability makes it so that her flames never miss (her false Briah makes it an ever-expanding fireball until it has taken out all the targets), has virtually infinite range and its temperature exceeds 10,000°C, its heat surpassing the center of a nuclear explosion. Using the true form of her ability, she can transport the target and herself to the inside of the barrel of her Holy Relic, making it essentially impossible to escape as it is a pocket dimension unto itself. Her flames are also able to ignore one's resistance to heat as it directly burns the soul. ** Hrozvitnir: Einherjar Albedo. Has the ability to always be faster than the opponent, regardless of whether they move beyond the speed of light or not and whether they slow him down or speed themselves up through time manipulation. Class Skills * Item Construction (道具作成, Dōgu Sakusei): Inherited from her mother. A skill which measures one's ability to manufacture magical items. Breinhard possesses an A-Rank in this skill, but she doesn't use it much during the events of Fate/Extra CCC. * Magic Resistance (対魔力, Tai-Maryoku, localized as "Anti-Magic"): Inherited from her mother. A skill that grants protection against magical effects. Differently from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Breinhard's Rank in this skill is B, making her immune to any spell whose aria is less than three verses while greatly reducing the effects of High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals. * Territory Creation (陣地作成, Jinchi Sakusei, alternately localized as "Area Creation"): Inherited from her mother. A skill which quantifies one's ability to create a territory advantageous to them as a Magus. Breinhard possesses a A-Rank in this skill when summoned as a Moon Cancer-class Servant, but this is hardly indicative of her ability to create and sustain Reality Marbles with ease. Personal Skills * Potnia Theron: The authority of the goddesses whom BB compiled and absorbed from the Abyss of the Moon Cell, and was later inherited by her daughter. It is the embodiment of the power of creation possessed by the mother goddesses, originating from a forgotten goddess approximately 8000 years ago (the goddess of Çatalhöyük), and branching to Tiamat and Cybele, Ishtar, Inanna, Athena, Astarte, Gaia, Hera, Artemis, Aphrodite, Demeter, Athena, etc. Many are imaged with mural crowns. This is because many of the goddesses were also the guardian deities of cities. Since all life on Earth originated from the Earth Mother Goddess, it is impossible for those born of the Earth to defy her authority as they would be rebelling against the concept of life itself, eliminating resistance to her powers and nullifying any damage she takes as a result, so it is absolutely impossible to win against her unless you are either not born of earth (which includes being "reborn" so if you've ever been resurrected on earth, or regenerated a significant amount of your body on earth, you qualify), are older than the earth, or have causality manipulation to interfere with it. Having more Authority also works, but she is the daughter of a Hadou God and the Earth Mother Goddess, so her Divinity has a level of >INFINITY, so good luck. In addition, since the Earth Mother Goddess fed man with her blood before devouring them herself in a never ending cycle, Breinhard also obtains authority over life and death. Her authority is such that even Gilgamesh, the King of Heroes and humanity's oldest hero, would have no counter for it when summoned as a Servant in spite of his nearly infinite treasury. In Fate/Extra CCC: Fox Tail, Breinhard also demonstrates the ability to freeze time and space to prevent her targets' escape before dragging her target into "Bug Space", a realm sealed off from time and space where her victim is no more significant than a bug for her to torture endlessly until they lose their will to live and all sense of self. * Self-Modification: Breinhard inherited her mother's ability to expand her functions rapidly, enhancing her functions by breaking down other characters into data and employing it as part of her memory, absorbing even the entire LDO in the process. As a result, she is able to constantly evolve and grow even as a hyper-grade AI by absorbing the data of other beings. * Ten Crowns: An unidentified skill whose origin lies in a past that even the King of Heroes, who was supposed to be mankind's oldest, cannot reach. At a glance, it is a Skill that makes it as if her injuries and attacks used against her "never happened". * Babyfication: A deaging curse BB created to suppress Kingprotea that Breinhard then learnt, this curse forcibly reverts the target's age back to that of a child whenever they reach or surpass a certain point. Even if one were to possess a growth skill that would age them to their prime, this curse would once again take effect to turn them back into a child. This curse is also contagious, affecting those who come into contact with Kingprotea's inner self, but can be resisted if one is well-versed in the use of curses themselves. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 5 Category:Hax Category:Resurrection Users Category:Omnipresent Category:Concept Users Category:Time Users Category:Spatial Users Category:Superspeed Category:Female Characters Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Curse Users Category:Age Users Category:Causality Users Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Mind Users Category:Probability Users Category:Law Users Category:Soul Users Category:Fate Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Poison Users Category:Fire Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Absorption users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Magic Users Category:Barrier Users Category:Holy Users